


For a Cat

by ghibli22



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Kaidoh and his affinity with animals, No actual tennis, Pre-Relationship, Written as friendship but could be seen as pre-relationship, emotions??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli22/pseuds/ghibli22
Summary: Kaidoh has been acting really strange today - avoiding practice just to check on his phone, getting all defensive when Momo tries to sneak a peak. Obviously there's only one answer - Kaidoh has a secret girlfriend and Momo has to find out who it is! But tailing Kaidoh leads to answers that aren't that simple. And maybe their relationship as rivals, captains, friends isn't so simple either.(Title inspired by song of the same name by Storyman)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> Hello @Halroprollalar! I was really excited (and intimidated) when I saw I was writing for you. Your charactization of everyone is always so spot-on, and yours are the fics I find myself going back to when I need a pick-me-up. I can't count how many times I've re-read Show Your Work, especially, and I hope this fill is something you enjoy as much as I enjoy your writing! When I started working on this project I was leaning towards the Inukai prompt really heavily until inspiration for this suddenly hit. You just have to love these two.

"Nice serve Horio-kun! Try keeping your arm straighter during your followthrough to get better accuracy."

"Yes! Momo-chan-senpai!"

Momoshiro shakes his head, continuing to walk around the courts as their team practiced. The first-year-now-second-year trio had never quite grown out of that habit, even though he'd told them a million times over to just call him Momo-chan. In theory they should be calling him Vice Captain Momo-chan now but he supposed old habits died hard. He didn't really care anyway.

"Arai! Come on, we're not playing Home Run Derby here... stop hitting the balls over the fence, would ya?"

The other third-year at least had the decency to look embarrassed. But before he could say anything a gaggle of first years rushed forward.

"We're sorry, Momoshiro-sempai!" one of them said, looking guilty, "We asked how far Arai-sempai could hit the ball and..."

Momo just laughed, swinging his racket up and resting it on his shoulder. After knowing what a jerk he had been only a year ago, he couldn't be mad at his teammate for indulging the new first years a bit, "Next time you should ask me! I promise I can hit it waaay farther than he can!" The first years all broke out in smiles, nodding and bowing before running off to collect the balls Arai had hit out of the courts. Clapping Arai on the shoulder and shaking his head a bit, Momo stepped back, admiring the team as a whole. They may not be all that strong, but everyone was full of smiles and having a good time. It was a good team. His team. 

Well, partially his team. Speaking of that viper of a captain, where was he? Momoshiro spun around, eyes scanning the courts intensely looking for that tell-tale bandana. It wasn't like Kaidoh to be lenient during practice, no matter how far away their next match was. No, that was his job. Like a good cop-bad cop routine. Obviously he was good cop. Finally he spotted the current captain, leaning on the side of the clubhouse, head bowed over his phone. 

"Vi~i~per!" With a singsong voice and a spring in his step he hurried over, eager for any chance he could get to tell his rival off, "What kind of a man uses his phone while practice is on? What kind of example are you setting for our poor kouhai?!"

Despite the hand placed dramatically on his chest, Kaidoh doesn't raise his head from his phone screen, hurriedly tapping out some sort of message. Momo frowns, leaning forward to try to get a look, "Hey, what are you doing anyway?"

That got a reaction out of him. Kaidoh jerks back, snapping his phone closed and shoving it in his pocket, "Its nothing! Mind your own business!"

_Well, that sure doesn't seem like 'nothing'..._ he thinks as Kaidoh heads back to the courts in a hurry. Momo gives him a good 30 seconds head start before following him in, eyebrow raised in curiosity. The rest of practice passes by pretty normally, and if Kaidoh was a bit snappier than usual no one seemed to notice but him. There was definitely something going on. 

When practice was all finished for the day and their teammates started to head home, Momo made a point of blocking Kaidoh from the exit of the clubroom. He was obviously in a rush but it didn't phase him. With his most convincing smile he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Kaidoh! Come and get burgers with us, Kachiro is treating!"

The second-year made a noise from the back of the clubroom, which both he and Kaidoh ended up ignoring. Roughly shaking Momo from his shoulders, Kaidoh shoved past him, "I'm busy. Go without me."

Momoshiro frowned, watching Kaidoh leave as the second years approached him. Kachiro looked worried, "Momo-chan-senpai... I don't think I have enough to pay for everyone..."

"I didn't even know we were going out!" Horio chipped in, "Did I miss something?"

A sly grin crossed his face, and he whirled on the trio eagerly, "Let's tail the Viper!"

\-----------------------

"Momo-chan-senpai, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Keep it down, you don't want him to hear us do you?"

They'd followed Kaidoh off school grounds, all the way to the train station. Kaidoh was deep in his phone again so it was debatable if he'd notice them at all, but it was the principle of the thing. You couldn't just be as loud as you pleased on a stakeout. As soon as the train pulled in Momo rushed them into the next car, grabbing a seat by the end so he could keep an eye on Kaidoh. 

"I told you already," he continued once they'd all settled down, the other three looking at him expectantly, "Kaidoh was being really weird about his phone, and then he just storms off after practice? I think he's got a girlfriend and doesn't want anyone to know!"

"A girlfriend?!" Horio exclaimed, making the other passengers look at them in shock . Momoshiro nodded, grinning. He just needed to get to the bottom of all of this.

"I tried getting a look at his cell but he hid it too fast for me to see. So I thought we'd follow him and find out what was really going on! Just like that time we followed Echizen and the coach's granddaughter."

"But they weren't even on a date that time," Katsuo said, "They were just going to get a racket restrung, right?"

"Well... then that time the a few of us followed Taka-san to that diner!"

"But that wasn't a date either!"

"He did meet a girl that time, though?"

Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo all sighed. Momoshiro pouted at them, "Ok but... this time it has to be a girl! What else could he be hiding?"

—————————————————

Its not too hard to keep following Kaidoh after he gets off the train. There's enough people around for them to easily blend in, and Kaidoh is still absorbed in his phone. Unfortunately for Momo, the other three all fall off eventually - first Horio who saw a sports store he really wanted to go to, then Katsuo and Kachiro who decided to get burgers after all. Momo ended up all alone, following his captain down the street. 

"Honestly, where's their sense of adventure," he mumbled to himself, picking up his pace as Kaidoh rounded a corner. After all this time he couldn't lose him now. Pausing at the turn Momoshiro carefully peeked around the bend, just in time to make out Kaidoh going into a building across the street.

"... A vets?"

That was... not the hot date spot he had been thinking about. Momo frowned, wondering if it was really right of him to be following Kaidoh anymore. But he'd come this far after all, so he may as well see things through. Hiking his bag over his shoulder he quickly crossed the street, following his classmate through the sliding doors. 

The office was nice and clean, with a few people sitting in chairs with their pets, waiting to be seen. A puppy with a cone around its neck yipped happily at him, tail wagging vigorously as his owner shushed him. Momo grinned, waving at the little guy before looking around for Kaidoh. He wasn't waiting in any of the chairs, at least. Pushing away his hesitation Momo walks to the front desk, smiling brightly at the receptionist, "Hi there! I'm looking for my friend, maybe you can help me? He's about this tall... a real stone-face and always wears a bandana? He left his uh... textbook at the club room and he really needs it for the assignment tonight."

"Oh, you mean Kaoru-kun!" She smiled back at him, standing and pointing to a door off to the side, "He's right this way, I can take you to him if you like? He's such a sweet boy, probably with Saaya right now."

_Saaya..._ Maybe Kaidoh did come here to see a girl. Momo chuckles to himself, imagining the surprise on the Viper's face when he gets caught with his secret girlfriend. Kaidoh loved animals so much, it was no surprise he'd get the hots for a vet. 

"You'll have to be quiet in here," the receptionist says as they approach another door, "This is where we keep the animals that are in critical condition or are recovering from surgery, so its good not to get them too excited."

Momo nods, miming sipping his lips. Giggling at him she opens the door, gesturing for him to go in, "Kaoru-kun, your friend is here to see you."

"Yo, Viper!"

Kaidoh stood from where he was kneeling near an open cage, a small brush in his hand. He didn't look happy at all to see him there - also, there was no girl. The receptionist left to go back to her desk as Momo stepped forward, "I was just wondering what you were up to, since you were all suspicious about your phone and everything. I totally thought you wee going on some kind of secret date!"

"You followed me?"

There's no hiding the bite in Kaidoh's voice, but that's nothing new. Momo looks around at all the sleeping animals in the meantime, "I mean I wasn't alone all the time. I dragged a bunch of the second years with me but they all abandoned me can you believe it."

"Lucky them..." Kaidoh mumbles. Momo feigns hurt as he bends back down to the cage, "I wish I could get rid of you that easily."

"Ouch, Kaidoh, you're killing me here. Why are you here anyway?"

"I don't see how that's your business."

Unperturbed, Momoshiro moves forward, slowly bending down next to his rival. His eyes widen as he finally gets a good look inside the cage Kaidoh had been so preoccupied with, "Wow... she's so small..."

The kitten inside was smaller than he thought a kitten could be, and labeled with a card reading 'Saaya'. A small breathing tube was attached to her mouth, an IV in her front leg that seemed awkwardly large in comparison to the rest of her body. Kaidoh reached forward with the brush, and now that Momo looked at it it seemed more appropriate for a doll, and gently started brushing her fur. He'd never seen Kaidoh so gentle.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with her?"

"Someone found her in an alleyway and brought her here a few days ago," Kaidoh said, his full attention on the kitten, "She was probably abandoned by her mother for being so small. It happens a lot with cats. The little ones don't usually survive..." he continued his steady brushing. Momo couldn't tear his eyes away, "When you brush them like this it mimics the way a mother cat grooms them. It helps keep them happy."

They fall into silence for a bit after that. Finally setting his bag down Momo gets comfortable on the floor, keeping his eyes on the tiny kitten, and the movements of Kaidoh's hand. Despite the room being full of animals it was deathly quiet. Momo didn't want to think about what kind of condition they might be in. 

"Hey," he says, finally breaking the silence, "How did you know she was here anyway?"

Kaidoh huffs, seeming at first as if he wasn't about to answer, "I've been coming here for the past two months. I'm volunteering, idiot."

"Volunteering? Why would you want to do that?"

"Unlike someone, I pay attention in class instead of eating all day," Kaidoh says, scowling at him, "We had that announcement a while back about looking at high schools and thinking about our future now that we're third-years. So I started thinking about it and this is what I came up with."

Momoshiro grins. He's not surprised at all given that logic, "Maybe I should have been paying more attention in class, huh?"

Saaya shifts on her bed and they both freeze, watching the small creature stretch and then settle back down. When he's sure she's not going to move again Kaidoh goes back to brushing her.

"Hey... is she going to be ok?"

Kaidoh stays quiet a lot longer this time before answering, "She's doing better than she was."

"That's not an answer, Kaidoh."

This time there's no reply at all. Momo pulls his eyes from Saaya, looking over at Kaidoh and pulling back in shock, "V-Viper?!"

Kaidoh is crying, actually crying. Big, fat ugly tears roll down his face and he wipes them away quickly with a shaking hand. In all the years he's knows Kaidoh, Momo has never once seen him get upset like this. And he has no idea what to do about it.

"H-hey... hey, Kaidoh, come on. I'm sure she'll be fine," he says carefully. Kaidoh doesn't respond so he tries again, "She's got you taking care of her, doesn't she? Of course she'll be ok. Couldn't ask for better care."

Carefully he reaches out to put a hand on Kaidoh's arm. When he doesn't pull away he leans in more, wrapping himself around his shoulders in a hug. He's not sure if its the right thing to do or not, but its the only thing he can do. 

They stay like that for who knows how long, quietly hugging on the floor of the vet's office. They both have their eyes on the small kitten, watching as she breathes gently and flexes her little paws. Eventually Kaidoh seems to calm down, but Momo would be lying if he said he didn't tear up a bit too. He's already attached to the little thing. 

"... If you tell anyone about this you're dead," Kaidoh says. Momoshiro laughs, finally pulling back although he stays close. 

"What kind of a second in command would I be if I gossiped about my captain?" he replies with a grin. That, and it kind of feels good, knowing something about Kaidoh like this, "I feel like if I tell anyone about this it'll kind of jinx it or something anyway."

He's not sure exactly what he means with that but it doesn't really matter anyway. 

——————————————————

"What kind of name is Saaya for a cat, anyway?"

Its a few weeks later and Momo doesn't know when he started to make a habit of coming with Kaidoh but here he is. The little kitten is doing much better, now, even though she's still too weak to be put up for adoption just yet. He even gets to play with her now, waving a cat tail gently for her to bat at. Kaidoh glares at him from across the room from where he's filling food bowls.

"Its a normal name."

"That's my point! Its just a normal... human name!" He points at the dog in the cage next to where he's sitting, who brushes up quickly and starts licking is finger despite his front leg being in a cast, "Take Mochi here. Now that's a good pet name!"

"So all animals should be named after food," Kaidoh deadpans, setting a freshly filled bowl into a cage. Momo scowls at him.

"No, idiot-viper. Just not human names. Don't you think that's weird?"

"No, I don't," Done with his chores for the moment Kaidoh sits next to him on the floor, reaching out to stroke Saaya's fur, "If you want to name a pet a non-human name then just get one yourself."

"Maybe I will," Momoshiro replies defiantly. Suddenly, an idea hits him, "Hey, Kaidoh. If you like cats and stuff so much, why don't you just get one?"

His captain doesn't reply at first so Momo turns to look at him straight on, "What? Parents won't let you?"

Eventually Kaidoh shrugs, making that weird hissing sound of his, "Used to have one. But Hazue is allergic."

"Oooohh," Momo says, frowning again, "That makes sense. But also that sucks."

Kaidoh just shrugs again and they fall to silence once more. Momo stares at the wall, stuck deep in his own thoughts before Saaya mewls at them to pay attention to her again. 

———————————————————

 

**[To: Viper-Captain]** Hey, Kaidoh!!! Stop doing whatever you’re doing and pay attention for a sec  
 **[To: Viper-Captain]** Come on ‘m not going to stop texting you until you text me back  
 **[To: Viper-Captain]** Kaidoh  
 **[To: Viper-Captain]** Kaidoh  
 **[To: Viper-Captain]** Viper

**[From: Viper-Captain]** _What do you want?_

  **[To: Viper-Captain]** I knew you would answer me! What do you think about Lucky? Now that’s a normal name for a pet!

**[From: Viper-Captain]** _?  
_ **[From: Viper-Captain]** _We had this conversation weeks ago why are you bringing this up again.  
_ **[From: Viper-Captain]** _Name your own pets whatever you want._

**[To: Viper-Captain]** I’m glad I have your approval!!!!!!

**[From: Viper-Captain]** _?_

**[To: Viper-Captain]** <<PICTURE ATTACHED>>  
 **[To: Viper-Captain]** Hope you weren’t too attached to the name Saaya  
 **[To: Viper-Captain]** (=^･ω･^=)

 

——————————————————

 

Predictably, it doesn’t take too long for Kaidoh to show up at his front door. Momo opens the door with a grin, holding the, now much healthier, kitten in hand.

“Surprise! Meet Lucky!”

“I already know who she is,” Kaidoh replies, eyes not straying from the furry body in his arm.

“You knew her as Saaya. This is the new and improved Lucky!”

As if on cue little Lucky lets out the tiniest meow, stepping across his arm to get to Kaidoh. Momoshiro lets her go, still grinning from ear to ear as Kaidoh cradles her gently to his chest. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the other boy look so starry-eyed. 

“It took a while to convince my parents but they’re completely in love with her now too. And you can come over whenever you want to see her, if you want.”

Kaidoh looks up at him, mouth moving as if he wants to say something but nothing is happening. Momo reaches out and throws an arm around his shoulders as Lucky snuggles further into his jacket. In a way, it kind of feels like a weird family portrait. 

Poking Kaidoh gently in the cheek he winks, smiling enough for the two of them, “But if you tell anyone about this, you’re dead.”

Kaidoh bats his hand away but doesn’t move out from under his arm. Its a little strange, maybe, but that’s nothing new. And besides, Momo thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
